For One Day
by BunnyDevil16
Summary: Seminggu ini Yunho selalu menghindarinya, kenapa? apa salahnya terhadap namja bermata musang itu? sungguh! Jaejoong takut kekasih tampannya itu akan berpaling darinya. Begitu banyak yang ditakutkan Kim Jaejoong jika seorang Jung Yunho meninggalkannya. YUNJAE! GS! DLDR! RnR please :3 [chap2 up!/END]
1. Chapter 1

**FOR ONE DAY  
**

**Cast : YUNJAE and other**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : YUNJAE bukan milik saya T^T tapi cerita ini milik saya**

**Warning! : GS for Uke! Cerita pasaran, OOC (maybe), miss typo, alur kecepetan, judul ga nyambung sama isi **

**A/N : Hallooooow :3 i'm back! Aku datang membawakan ff baru /Jeng Jeng (backsound)/ tolong jangan timpuk saya karna ff yang satunya belom kelar /,\ sebelum memulai, ekhem(?) aku mau ngucapin HAPPY BIRTHDAY uri umma dan appa :* moga tambah cantik dan tampan , kariernya makin sukses neee? :D Kkkk~ ah, banyak bacot! Yosh! Silahkan dibaca~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Happy reading *^^***

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunnie~!"

"Mian Boo, aku ada urusan,"

Selalu seperti itu selama beberapa hari ini. Setelah mengucapkan empat kata itu, Yunho bergegas pergi meninggalkannya. Menghindarinya? Entahlah..

"Diacuhkan lagi? kasihan kau Kim Jaejoong," sebuah ejekan datang dari arah belakang. Tanpa berbalik pun yeoja ini sudah tahu siapa yang melontarkannya.

"Diam kau, Go Ahra!" desis Jaejoong. Bukannya diam, Ahra justru tertawa mengejek diiringi antek-anteknya.

"Sekedar memperingatkanmu, mungkin saja Yunho oppa sudah bosan denganmu. Haha," Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya mendengar perkataan Ahra. Sedikit banyak ia terpengaruh perkataan Ahra. Ingatannya berputar saat ia mengejar-ngejar Yunho dulu, dianggap penganggu oleh Yunho, Yunho juga menyebutnya 'setan kecil yang berisik' karena Jaejoong yang selalu berisik di sekitarnya bahkan ketika berada di perpustakaan sehingga ia harus rela di usir penjaga perpustakaan.

**[Flashback]**

**(backsound : Soyou – Should I confess? )**

"Yunnie~ saranghae!"

Pernyataan itu sontak membuat seorang namja bermata musang menghentikan kegiatannya dan bergegas keluar kelas. Terlihat semua siswa berkumpul di lapangan, memperhatikan seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah berdiri menghadap kelas Yunho –namja bermata musang itu.

Yeoja itu kembali memekik tertahan tatkala pujaan hatinya sudah berada di depannya. Memandangkannya seperti biasa, dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia tersenyum ceria pada Yunho, walau dibalas Yunho dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan 'kenapa-kau-senekat-ini?'.

Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan yeoja itu –Jaejoong, mengulas senyum tipisnya yang membuat dada Jaejoong semakin bergemuruh, lihatlah sekarang mukanya memerah. Refleks ia mundur beberapa langkah saat Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya.

"A-apa yang Yu-Yunnie lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. Yunho berjalan semakin mendekat, mengangkat tangannya ke arah wajah yeoja di hadapannya. Semua yang menonton menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunho terhadap Jaejoong, mengusap lembut pipinya? Seperti yang ada di drama-drama biasanya, atau mengusap kepalanya? Entahlah...

Semuanya masih menunggu tindakan Yunho selanjutnya, tak tekecuali Jaejoong. Selain sibuk menebak apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho-nya, ia juga sibuk menetralkan wajahnya merah. Sampai–

**Ctak**

–Yunho menyentil kening Jaejoong, membuat yeoja itu meringis sambil mengusap keningnya yang menjadi korban sentilan Yunho yang tak bisa disebut pelan itu.

"Ya! kenapa Yunnie menyentilku?" poutnya imut. Entah sadar atau tidak, rona merah yang cukup samar menghiasi pipi Yunho saat ia melihat bibir cherry yang terpout itu.

"Yunnie menolakku?" tanyanya saat Yunho hanya diam tak menjawab pernyataan cintanya yang kesekian kalinya. Yang ditanya hanya diam, tak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng.

'_Aku bahkan tak ingat berapa kali kau menolakku,' _batinnya cairan bening lolos dari matanya, lekas ia hapus cairan itu dan memasang senyum terbaiknya –walau terkesan terpaksa.

"Gwaenchana, Yun.." ia berbalik, bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia berlari menuju Yunho dan mengecup sekilas pipi namja Jung itu, dan lekas berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang masih shock atas tindakannya barusan.

"Aku tak akan menyerah Jung Yunho! Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku!" teriaknya penuh semangat dengan tangan membentuk love sign.

. . .

Rupanya ucapan Jaejoong saat itu bukan main-main, terbukti selama seminggu ini ia terus mengekori Yunho kemana saja, menyatakan perasaannya hampir setiap saat. Ia juga memasakkan bekal untuk namja Jung itu, yang akan diterima senang hati oleh Yunho karena bisa menghemat uang jajannya yang tak seberapa.

Ya, Yunho hanyalah murid beasiswa yang beruntung bisa mengenyam pendidikan di Shinki High school. Sedari kecil ia tinggal di panti asuhan karena orang tuanya telah meninggal sejak ia berumur 8 tahun. Namun sekarang ia tinggal sendiri di flat-nya dan bekerja paruh waktu untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Satu hal yang tak diketahui oleh Jaejoong. Yunho sebenarnya sudah membalas perasaannya sejak lama, tepatnya saat keduanya masih kelas X. Strata keduanya lah yang membuat Yunho enggan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dulu, ia bisa menahan rasa ingin memiliki yeoja Kim itu, tapi sekarang? Yunho tak berani menjamin, ditambah lagi Jaejoong yang selalu mengekorinya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Hhhh~ bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. "Ani!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tentu saja menjadi yeojachingu Yunnie," jawabnya ringan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pertaruhkan?" tanya Yunho tajam.

Yeoja itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Maksud Yunnie?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Apa aku sedang menjadi bahan taruhan antara kau dan teman-temanmu? Barang apa yang kau pertaruhkan? Cincin? Tas limited edition? Atau parfum keluaran terbaru? Apa eoh? Jawab aku.." tanya Yunho panjang lebar.

Air muka Jaejoong berubah, tatapannya menjadi dingin. "Asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah melakukan taruhan dengan siapapun," balasnya singkat dan dingin, dibalik nada dinginnya tersirat rasa kecewa yang cukup besar. Siapa yang tak kecewa jika usahanya hanya ditanggapi dingin oleh sang pujaan hati, dan sekarang? Namja yang ia cintai menuduhnya –secara tak langsung– apa yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya taruhan konyol dengan teman-temannya.

. . .

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak hari itu, selama itu pula Yunho merasa kehilangan. Tak ada lagi yang membawakannya bekal untuknya, dan itu berarti ia harus rela makan di kantin sekolah. Makanan di kantin sekolah tidaklah seenak makanan buatan Jaejoong, harganya mahal pula. Inilah yang membuat Yunho enggan makan di kantin, selain rasanya tidak pas di lidahnya, ia juga menghemat uang.

Merindukan makanan yeoja cantik itu bukan berarti ia tak merindukan sosok yang memasakkan bekal untuknya itu. Ia merindukannya –sangat. Entah sadar atau tidak, setiap kelas Jaejoong mengadakan olahraga di lapangan, mata Yunho secara otomatis mengamati pergerakan Jaejoong. Seperti sekarang, bukannya mendengarkan penjelasan dari Lee songsaengnim, ia malah asik memperhatikan yeojanya.

**pluk**

Sebuah gumpalan kertas mengenai kepalanya, ia mengernyit bingung dan memperhatikan seisi kelas. Semuanya terlihat tengah menyimak dengan seksama –mungkin juga tidak– penjelasan dari Lee songsaengnim.

Well, setidaknya itu yang ia dapatkan sampai matanya menemukan seseorang yang ia yakini pelaku pelemparan. Seorang namja berpipi chubby dengan dahi yang lumayan lebar tengah memberikan cengirannya serta dua jarinya yang membentuk huruf 'V'.

Yunho membuka gumpalan kertas itu, sedetik kemudian matanya mendelik ke arah Yoochun –sang pelaku pelemparan– '_shit!'_ umpatnya dalam hati. Ia memilih tak membalas isi surat itu dan mencoba fokus dengan pelajaran.

. . .

"Kalau kau merindukannya, kenapa tak kau temui saja dia?" usul Yoochun cuek. Ia sedang asik dengan hp-nya sekarang, berkirim pesan dengan seseorang, mungkin?

"Usulmu tak membuatku lebih baik Chun!" erang Yunho frustasi. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan yeoja bermata doe itu. Namun nyalinya terlalu pengecut untuk menemui yeoja Kim itu.

Yoochun berdecak pelan melihat tingkah Yunho yang uring-uringan, "Hei! Kau seorang namja, bro! Dan lagi, tingkahmu sekarang tak seperti Jung Yunho yang kukenal. Jung Yunho yang kukenal akan menyelesaikan masalahnya secara gentle dan tenang, bukan uring-uringan seperti ini! Temui dia dan katakan kau juga mencintainya.." saran Yoochun atau lebih tepatnya mendesak.

"Di mana aku bisa menemukannya, Chun?" pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar dari mulut seorang Jung Yunho yang membuat Yoochun seakan ingin melemparnya ke laut.

"Ya! Mana kutahu bodoh!"

. . .

Di sinilah ia sekarang, di depan pintu perpustakaan. Salah seorang siswa mengatakan bahwa ia melihat Kim Jaejoong masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Annyeong, Yunho-ssi," sapa penjaga perpustakaan ramah, ia tersenyum saat Yunho baru memasuki perpustakaan. Namja Jung itu hanya membungkukkan sedikit badannya seraya tersenyum sekilas padanya dan langsung mengitari perpustakaan guna mencari Jaejoong.

Mengelilingi perpustakaan yang tak bisa disebut sempit ini hanya akan membuang-buang waktu, begitulah pemikiran yang terlintas di otaknya. Berterima kasihlah pada otak jeniusnya sehingga masih dapat berpikir jernih di tengah kekalutannya.

"Permisi, apakah Kim Jaejoong ada berkunjung ke sini hari ini?" Yunho merutuki mulutnya yang lagi-lagi melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh. Bukankah ia sudah tahu bahwa Jaejoong ada di sini? Ck! Babo.

"Kau mencarinya? Yeoja itu akhir-akhir ini memang sering berkunjung ke sini, dan biasanya ia akan menduduki kursi di samping jendela di pojok ruangan, yang di dekatnya ada rak berisi buku sastra lama. Tempat itu lumayan tersembunyi karena terhalangi oleh beberapa rak," jelas penjaga perpustakaan secara rinci. Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya samar, namun tak urung juga ia merasa sangat terbantu. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia bergegas mendatangi tempat yang dimaksud.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.." gumamnya saat ia telah sampai di tempat yang ditujunya. Berdecak pelan saat mengetahui bahwa yeojanya tengah tertidur pulas.

'_kukira kau tertarik dengan sastra lama, ternyata..'_

Ia menggeser sebuah kursi untuk ia duduki agar bisa lebih dekat memperhatikan wajah cantik Jaejoong. Menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja dan penuh rasa kagum.

"Kau sangat cantik.." lirihnya. Tangannya terulur mengelus pelan pipi mulus Jaejoong, sangat pelan agar sang empunya tak terusik.

"Masih adakah kesempatan itu untukku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia takut jika Jaejoong menolaknya.

"Kuharap masih ada.." monolognya.

**Chu~**

Dua bibir berbeda bentuk itu bertemu. Entah keberanian dari mana sehingga ia bisa mencium Jaejoong padahal sebelumnya ia merasa ragu akan kesempatan itu. Darahnya berdesir hangat, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ciuman pertamanya terasa sangat polos dan.. manis.

"Saranghae Kim Jaejoong," bisiknya di depan bibir cherry itu.

"Nado saranghae Jung Yunho.." balas bibir cherry itu. Namja Jung itu terlonjak kaget, hampir saja ia terjengkang ke belakang.

"Kau.. kapan kau bangun?" tunjuknya pada yeoja di depannya itu, tanpa sadar ia menaikkan suaranya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku tidur?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Jadi.. kau? Kau.. kau mendengar semuanya? Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucapnya frustasi. Jaejoong tertawa menyaksikan tingkah Yunho itu, jarang-jarang seorang Jung Yunho mengucapkan nada frustasi.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" seru Yunho. Sungguh, ia sangat malu sekarang.

"Ternyata benar kata Kibum," jawab Jaejoong yang bukan merupakan jawaban atas pertanyaan Yunho.

"Apa yang di katakan Kibum, eoh?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kata Kibum, aku harus memberikanmu waktu agar kau menyadari perasaanmu padaku. Aigo.. ternyata Kibum benar kau juga menyukaiku. Dia hebat, ne?" tutur Jaejoong polos.

"Jadi selama seminggu ini kau tak menemuiku gara-gara itu?" tanya Yunho yang mulai paham akan situasi.

"Iya," jawabnya kalem.

Yunho meringis mendengar jawabnnya Jaejoong. Ia kira, Jaejoong membencinya sehingga tak mau menemuinya lagi.

"Jadi Yunnie mau jadi namjachinguku?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Aish, kau ini! Harusnya namja yang mengatakan itu!" protesnya. Jaejoong mengangguk paham, memberikan waktu agar Yunho mempersiapkan dirinya. Aigo Jung, kau kira ini acara lamaran eoh? Ck!

Yunho menarik nafasnya pelan, ia sangat gugup sekarang, walau ia sudah tahu pasti jawaban yang akan didapatkannya.

"Kim Jaejoong, dangsineun naui[1]?"

"Ne, isseoyo~[2]" jawabnya dan langsung menerjang tubuh Yunho. Ia bahagia –sangat. Akhirnya impiannya terwujud, ia bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Jung Yunho. Begitupun Yunho, ia tak pernah menyangka bisa memiliki makhluk seindah Kim Jaejoong, angan-angan bisa menjadikan Jaejoong miliknya terwujud sudah.

"Gomawo.. gomawo.." bisik Jaejoong tulus.

**[****End of Flashback****]**

Ah, kenangan yang manis. Jaejoong mengusap air matanya yang menetes kala ia mengingat itu semua.

"Ah, aku ingin ke atap, menikmati langit yang cerah ini.." gumamnya. Ia memutar tujuannya, yang semula ingin ke kelas menuju atap sekolah.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, ia telah tiba di depan pintu masuk menuju atap. Tinggal menaiki tangga, maka sampailah ia.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Jaejoong berhenti sesaat, pengdengarannya ia tajamkan. Terdengar dua suara tawa renyah di balik pintu ini. Yang mana, salah satunya sangat ia hapal. Suara tawa milik Yunho.

Ia membuka pintu itu, bibir bawahnya ia gigit. "Yu-Yunho.." gumamnya tak percaya. Di sana, kekasihnya tengah bersama yeoja lain yang ia ketahui bernama Kim Junsu, teman sekelas Yunho. Keduanya sepertinya baru menghabiskan makanan yang Junsu bawa, karena Jaejoong yakin Yunho tak bisa memasak.

Mendengar suara pintu berderit, kontan saja membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah suara. Yunho membulatkan matanya kaget, sama halnya dengan Junsu. Namja bermata musang itu beranjak dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya sebelum terhenti karena Jaejoong telah berlari meninggalkannya.

"Boo..jae.." nafasnya tercekat, ia bahkan belum menjelaskan apapun pada yeojanya.

.

.

.

TBC O_O

Wkk.. gimana? Aneh ya? -,-" ya.. aku tahu ini aneh dan juga.. aku ga pede buat publish ini ff, tapi mau gimana lagi? aku selalu dibayang-bayangi ff ini(?) wkwk XD chap 2-nya masih dalam proses.. chap depan end B) gomawo buat yang udah baca :D

HAPPY YUNJAE DAY \m/ :* /aigo DX telat banget!/

Sebenarnya nih chap udah selesai sejak tgl 3 kemarin -..- tapi karena ga ada waktu buat publish ya gini deh(?) maklum, mau UN /,\ hwhwhw do'akan aku lulus ne? :3

Hufftt, bagi author senior atau siapa aja, reader juga boleh :3 tolong kasih masukan gimana cara biar mood nulis ga buruk mulu -_- akhir-akhir ini aku semakin ga mood buat nulis nih :'( takutnya entar kena WB /otidaaakkkk/

Akhir kata,

Review juseyoooo :3 /aegyo bareng Junchan/


	2. Chapter 2

**FOR ONE DAY**

**Cast : YUNJAE and other**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : YUNJAE bukan milik saya T^T tapi cerita ini milik saya**

**Warning! : GS for Uke! Cerita pasaran, OOC (maybe), miss typo, alur kecepetan, judul ga nyambung sama isi **

**A/N : mianhae mianhae mianhae mianhae mianhae mianhae /deep bow/ aigo DX udah sebulan ne? Huhuhu T^T salahin ujian yang panjangnya kayak gerbong kereta api sampe ga ada waktu buat buka laptop :'( mianhae chingu-ya! langsung baca aja ne?**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Happy reading *^^***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[previous chap..]**

Ia membuka pintu itu, bibir bawahnya ia gigit. "Yu-Yunho.." gumamnya tak percaya. Di sana, kekasihnya tengah bersama yeoja lain yang ia ketahui bernama Kim Junsu, teman sekelas Yunho. Keduanya sepertinya baru menghabiskan makanan yang Junsu bawa, karena Jaejoong yakin Yunho tak bisa memasak.

Mendengar suara pintu berderit, kontan saja membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah suara. Yunho membulatkan matanya kaget, sama halnya dengan Junsu. Namja bermata musang itu beranjak dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya sebelum terhenti karena Jaejoong telah berlari meninggalkannya.

"Boo..jae.." nafasnya tercekat, ia bahkan belum menjelaskan apapun pada yeojanya.

.

.

.

Chap 2..

Junsu menatap jengah Yunho yang kini terdiam seperti patung, ia berdecak kesal.

"Ya! mau sampai kapan kau berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh, huh? Dan lagi, kenapa kau tak mengejar Jaejoong? Aku tak ingin ia salah paham," serunya kesal.

Seketika Yunho tersadar, ia berjalan menghampiri Junsu dan mendudukkan dirinya ke posisi semula.

"Baiklah, kita teruskan yang tadi. Aku tak ingin semuanya sia-sia," jawab Yunho pelan. Junsu mendesah berat. Ia tak ingin dianggap sebagai perebut kekasih orang.

"Setidaknya kau bisa jelaskan dulu pada Jaejoong," sarannya lagi.

"Kim Junsu, kita lanjutkan sekarang," tegas Yunho dingin.

"Aish, baiklah.. baiklah~" pasrahnya ketika Yunho menjadi dingin.

. . .

Jaejoong berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya, matanya sembab karena menangis, niatnya ingin menikmati langit yang cerah terpaksa ia batalkan. Perkataan Ahra kembali menghantui pikirannya, perasaan takut menyergap hatinya. Ia takut Yunho meninggalkannya. Ia takut Yunho mencampakkannya. Ia takut membayangkan esok hari tanpa ada Yunho di sisinya. Terlalu banyak yang ditakutkan Kim Jaejoong jika seorang Jung Yunho meninggalkannya.

"Jaejoongie, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik bermata besar, ia terlihat sangat khawatir pada Jaejoong. Niatnya untuk berjalan ke kelasnya ia urungkan tatkala melihat hoobae kesayangnya yang sudah ia anggap dongsaeng itu terlihat...

"Eonnie.." dan tangis Jaejoong langsung pecah saat itu juga. Heechul –yeoja bermata besar itu– heran sekaligus panik, lekas ia bawa Jaejoong menuju taman sekolah. Beruntung taman ini letaknya agak tersembunyi sehingga keduanya tak perlu takut ketahuan membolos.

"Jadi si Jung itu yang membuatmu menangis?" ragu-ragu Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia telah menceritakan apa yang dialaminya hari ini.

"Kau bilang, kau pergi sebelum mendengar penjelasannya dan ia tak mengejarmu?" dengan bibir yang dipoutkan, ia mengangguk.

**Ctak!**

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Jaejoong, membuatnya mengaduh pelan. "Ya! kenapa eonni menjitakku?" sewotnya, tangannya masih mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Karena kau pabo! Jangan negative thinking dulu, siapa tahu ia dan Junsu hanya membicarakan sesuatu yang penting!" ucap Heechul. Jaejoong semakin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar pembelaan Heechul untuk Yunho, ukh! Harusnya eonninya yang satu itu membelanya!

"Tap–"

"Sudahlah.. Lebih baik kita ke kantin, masuk kelas pun percuma. Kajja!" ajaknya dan langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Happy birthday, Joongie.. aigo, umurmu sekarang sudah 17 tahun. Rasanya, baru kemarin umma melihatmu belajar berjalan. Waktu begitu cepat berlalu," ucap Mrs. Kim lalu mencium kedua pipi Jaejoong. Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, umma-nya terlalu berlebihan.

"Umma~" rengeknya. Mrs. Kim terkekeh pelan, baginya Jaejoong tetap putri kecilnya yang menggemaskan. Yeoja paruh baya itu pun mencubit gemas hidung Jaejoong yang membuat sang empunya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Yeobo, jangan menggoda uri Joongie," suara berat Mr. Kim menghentikan interaksi ibu dan anak itu. Jaejoong menoleh, secepat kilat ia menghambur ke pelukan sang ayah yang selama hampir sebulan ini tak ditemuinya.

Mr. Kim mengacak gemas rambut putri semata wayangnya. Ia sangat merindukan sosok putri kecilnya ini, walau sekarang putri kecilnya sudah berumur 17 tahun.

"Appa sengaja pulang agar bisa berkumpul di hari spesialmu ini, kau senang?" tanyanya, Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Jja, kita makan. Umma-mu sudah menyiapkan sarapan istimewa untukmu.."

"Yey!" pekik Jaejoong girang.

Di meja makan, Mrs. Kim telah menyiapkan semua lauk kesukaan Jaejoong. Dan yang tak boleh terlewat hari ini adalah, sup rumput laut. Mari, kita biarkan keluarga bahagia ini menikmati sarapannya.

. . .

"Selamat ulang tahun Jae.." entah keberapa kalinya ia mendapatkan ucapan selamat serta kado dari teman-temannya hari ini. Namja-namja di sekolahnya sangat bersemangat menyambut hari ini, hari ulang tahun pujaan hati mereka. Walaupun mereka semua tahu Jaejoong sudah mempunyai kekasih, itu tak mengurungkan antusias mereka dalam mengejar Jaejoong. Bahkan mereka berharap sang putri berpisah dengan Yunho. -_-

"Kenapa Jae, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hm?" Tanya Kibum saat raut muka Jaejoong yang suram.

"Aniya, eopseo.." jawabnya lesu. Kibum menghela nafasnya pelan, ia tahu Jaejoong sedang berbohong.

"Noona~! Mana bekalku?" Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, ia lalu mengambil kotak bekal dengan porsi jumbo yang ia siapkan untuk namja jangkung ini.

"Ini.." Changmin –namja jangkung itu– tersenyum lebar. Lekas ia buka tutup bekal itu, dan memakan isinya.

Shim Changmin, namja jangkung yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Jaejoong. Kedekatan mereka bermula sejak seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya saat Yunho mulai menghindari Jaejoong dan secara halus menolak bekal buatan yeoja cantik itu. Jaejoong yang saat tengah kesal karena bekalnya ditolak, hendak membuangnya ke tong sampah. Untunglah Changmin datang di waktu yang tepat sehingga 'kekasih'nya tak jadi dibuang. Sejak saat itu, jika Yunho menghindarinya, ia akan memberikan bekalnya untuk Changmin.

"Hau henapha huha (kau kenapa nuna)?" tanyanya dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah. Kibum yang melihatnya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Telanlah dulu makananmu, Minnie.." nasihat Jaejoong.

"Kau kenapa noona? Wajahmu terlihat sangat lesu, apa kau sakit?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

"Ani.." jawab Jaejoong sambil menggeleng.

"Kau bohong noona," Changmin memicingkan matanya, ia paling tidak suka ada orang yang berbohong apalagi orang ini adalah noona-nya. Ia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong walau mereka baru kenal. Rasa sayang terhadap kakak, tentu saja.

"Noona-mu ini sangat keukeuh dalam kebohongannya Min. Semua juga tahu bahwa ada yang disembunyikannya," timpal Kibum, matanya melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang tengah menundukkan kepala.

"Hhh~ baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan masalahku pada kalian, puas?" jawab Jaejoong sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursi dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Kibum dan Changmin menyeringai puas. See? Tak sulit membuat Kim Jaejoong mengakui kebohongannya.

"Yunnie belum mengucapkan apapun padaku," ucapnya murung. Kibum dan Changmin membulatkan mulut mereka, masih menunggu apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong selanjutnya.

**5 detik..**

**15 detik..**

**1 menit..**

**2 menit..**

"Kenapa kalian tak memberikan tanggapan?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kibum gemas. Dengan polosnya Jaejoong mengangguk, tak menyadari aura hitam yang menguar dari keduanya.

"Noona.. errr, kurasa itu bukan masalah besar. Mungkin saja Yunho hyung lupa," sahut Changmin mencari alasan yang masuk akal. Kibum terdiam, ia kurang bisa menerima agrumen dari Changmin. Ia yakin ada yang disembunyikan Yunho.

"Sudahlah Jae, kau tak perlu murung. Kalau ia tak mengucapkan apa-apa padamu, putuskan saja dia," ucap Kibum cuek.

"Bummie~!" sahut Jaejoong tak terima.

"Tenang noona, tak usah kau dengarkan usul sinting dari Kibum noona itu," sela Changmin.

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya seorang namja tampan, terdengar kekehan di line telepon seberang.

_["Tenang hyung! Serahkan padaku, semuanya sudah siap. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan gitar untuk kau pakai nanti. Itu gitar Ming. Per jamnya 5000 won."]_

"Ya!" seru namja tampan itu. Lagi, terdengar suara tawa keras dari line seberang.

_["Aku bercanda hyung. Kau pakailah gitar itu sepuasnya, asal kau kembalikan dengan keadaan utuh saja. Kau tahu 'kan gitar itu sangat berharga untuk Ming."]_

"Hmm, aku tahu. Gomawo Kyu.." jawabnya malas lalu memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

Ia lalu mendial sebuah nomor lainnya.

_["Yoboseyo.."]_

"Berdandanlah yang cantik dan temui aku di Sungai Han." setelah mengucapkan kata itu ia langsung memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Lagi.

. . .

Di sebuah kamar berwarna pink dengan stiker gajah yang di tempel di mana-mana, seorang yeoja cantik tengah berguling-guling di ranjangnya. Ia tengah gusar dan kesal sekarang. Yunnie-pabo-bear nya belum mengucapkan selamat untuknya, padahal ini sudah malam, ukh! Ini menyebalkan.

**Drrtt drrttt..**

'_My Lovely YunnieBear is calling'_

"Huh? Yunnie?" seketika matanya membesar, ia memekik antusias. Namun, ia harus datar menjawabnya, ya harus. Berdehem sebentar dan menarik nafas pelan sebelum mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yoboseyo?" sapanya –pura-pura– datar.

_["Berdandanlah yang cantik dan temui aku di Sungai Han."]_

Jaejoong melongo, otaknya agak lambat mencerna itu semua. Apakah pengaruh udara yang cukup dingin sehingga otaknya beku? Atau karena Yunho mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas? Sepertinya alasan kedua lebih rasional..

"Apakah ini ajakan kencan?" gumamnya pelan. Sekali lagi, ia memekik antusias dengan pemikirannya itu dan bergegas mencari pakaian yang cocok untuknya.

Berulang kali ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin, berulang kali juga ia berganti baju.

"Akh, Kim Jaejoong! Dress seperti ini tak cocok untuk musim dingin, apalagi Yunho mengajakmu ke Sungai Han! Kau mau mati beku,eoh?" rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah pakaian yang menurutnya cocok di akhir musim dingin ini.

"Tinggal sentuhan terakhir.." ia berjalan menuju meja riasnya, mengoleskan lipgloss berwarna peach di bibir cherrynya.

"Selesai," ia tersenyum puas melihat bayangannya di cermin.

.

.

.

Yunho menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Perasaan takut menyergap hatinya, ia takut Jaejoong tak akan datang, takut Jaejoong akan yang membencinya karena menghindarinya seminggu ini. Ia takut Jaejoong menjadi balik menghindarinya karena peristiwa di atap tempo hari.

Perasaan takutnya segera berganti perasaan senang yang meluap-luap tatkala manik matanya melihat sesosok yeoja cantik yang di balut sweater berwarna putih bersih tengah berlari kepadanya. Jika saja ia belum mengenal Jaejoong, mungkin saja ia mengira sosok itu –Jaejoong– adalah malaikat.

"Hhh~ mianhae.. apa aku terlambat?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menghirup rakus udara di sekitarnya.

"Ani.." Yunho tersenyum lembut.

**Grepp..**

"Bogoshipeo.." lirihnya dalam pelukan hangat Yunho.

"Nado Boo.."

"Saengil chukhahamnida nae sarang.. aku tahu ini bukan yang pertama, tapi kuharap aku adalah orang yang terakhir mengucapkannya,"

"Hiks, kukira kau melupakannya. Nappeun.." satu isakan lolos dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Hei, jangan menangis dulu. Aku masih mempunyai banyak kejutan untukmu.. hadiah yang pertama, aku akan menyanyi untukmu," ucapnya lalu mengambil gitar yang tergeletak di tanah.

_Chukhahae, Happy Birthday to my love  
sip nyeoni jinado haruga jinan geotchereom  
byeonhajireul ankireul maeil seollegireul  
naneun yaksokhae_

_Gomawo neomu Thank You for my love  
neo taeeonajwoseo geurigo nae gyeote isseojwoseo  
neol mannaseo dasi nan taeeonan geoya  
ja ije i banji kkyeojullae my love?_

Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari saku kantongnya, lalu ia berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong. "Ya, walaupun ini bukan dari merk terkenal yang kau sukai, kuharap kau mau menerimanya.."

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya, terharu. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya Yunho akan bersikap seperti ini. Lagi, jaejoong menangis haru. Dengan lembut Yunho mengusap air mata itu. "Air mata tak akan pernah cocok dengan wajah cantikmu,"

"Aish, kupikir kau lupa hari ulang tahunku, Yunnie pabo.." rajuknya manja seraya memukul pelan lengan Yunho. Namja Jung itu terkekeh dan mengacak gemas rambut Jaejoong.

"Mianhae sayang, harusnya aku memberikan candle light dinner yang romantis, tapi ternyata uang yang kukumpulkan sebulan tak cukup. Mianhae.." Yunho mengusap tengkuknya kikuk. "Tapi, aku membuatkanmu chocolate cake! Kau mau mencobanya?" serunya bersemangat.

Jaejoong menatapnya ragu. Sejak kapan Yunho bisa memasak? Errr.. Jaejoong agak ragu dengan kue buatan Yunho. Ia melihat Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah kue berukuran sedang berbentuk kepala Hello Kitty. Oh, oke, dari segi penampilan cukup meyakinkan, namun dari rasa? Entahlah..

"Tenang saja, aku sudah belajar memasak dengan Ryeowook ahjumma," ucap Yunho meyakinkan saat melihat yeoja di depannya ini menatapnya ragu.

"Ryeowook.. ahjumma?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Umma Junsu," Jaejoong membulatkan mulutnya. Ia baru tahu kalau selama ini Yunho belajar memasak dari umma Junsu. Mungkinkah saat di atap itu mereka tengah membicarakan bagaimana cara membuat kue? Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, ia sadar betul akan kemampuan memasak Yunho yang di bawah rata-rata, pasti susah untuk mengajari orang macam Yunho. "Beliau mempunyai toko roti yang sangat terkenal di daerah tempat tinggalku," tambah Yunho.

"Jja~ makanlah.. atau kau mau kusuapi?" tawar Yunho menggoda.

"Ne, suapi aku Tuan Jung~" tantangnya.

"Arraseo Nyonya Jung," Yunho menyeringai, ia memotong kue itu menjadi lebih kecil dan menggigit ujung kue tersebut, tak sampai mengunyahnya. Dengan cepat ia menarik pinggang Jaejoong dan menempelkan kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu. Menggunakan lidahnya, ia dorong kue tersebut hingga masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

"Eotte?" tanya Yunho setelah melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya.

"Rasanya tidak seperti kue coklat, sedikit pahit. Apa yang kau masukkan?"

"Coklat bubuk.. kurasa," jawab Yunho ragu. Ia sendiri tak yakin apakah ia memasukkan bahan yang benar, atau tidak.

"Kau yakin bukan kopi bubuk?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Aku.. aku juga tak yakin apakah itu bubuk kopi atau coklat. Mungkin coklat, mungkin juga.. kopi? Ah, nan molla.." Jaejoong memicingkan matanya, ingin sekali ia menggeplak kepala YunnieBear-nya.

"Aish pabo! Kenapa kau tak bisa membedakan mana bubuk kopi dan mana bubuk coklat, eoh? Dari aromanya saja sudah bisa dibedakan!" Yunho meringis pelan mendengar ocehan Jaejoong. Yeoja Kim itu kemudian mengambil sepotong kue yang diklaim Yunho sebagai kue coklat. Ia mencium baunya, aroma samar dari kopi menyapa indra penciumannya.

"Yang kau masukkan itu kopi, sayang!" ujar Jaejoong gemas setelah mencium kue tersebut.

"Jeongmal? Ah, mianhae.." sesal Yunho. Niatnya ingin membuat sang kekasih kagum dengannya, malah berakhir seperti ini.

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh pengertian, ia mengerti Yunhonya ingin membuatkan sesuatu yang spesial untuknya namun sedikit gagal. Yah, sedikit, Jaejoong kagum padanya karena untuk ukuran amatiran seperti Yunho, kue ini terbilang cukup berhasil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ganti namanya? Coffee cake? Kurasa tak buruk.." hibur Jaejoong lalu memakan kue itu lagi.

Yunho membulatkan matanya, "Ya! jangan dimakan! Rasanya pasti aneh," Jaejoong menggeleng lucu, ia tetap memakan kue itu. "Kau mau?" tawarnya.

"Eotte? Tak buruk 'kan? Kurasa kau hanya salah dalam memberi nama dan kopi yang kau masukkan terlalu banyak. Jika kau mengurangi sedikit takaran kopinya itu akan lebih baik rasanya," terang Jaejoong. Dalam hati, Yunho bersyukur bisa memiliki Jaejoong, ia sempat menyesal mengapa dulu menolak Jaejoong.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Huh?" Yunho menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kejutan untukku.." Yunho tersentak, ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

**20 : 05 KST**

"Kajja!" ajaknya dan berjalan menuju sepedanya yang ia parkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kita akan ke mana, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Jja, naiklah," namja Jung itu merasakan beban telah bertambah di belakang, yang artinya Jaejoong sudah menaiki sepedanya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Yunho memastikan. Kakinya telah ia letakkan di atas pedal sepeda, bersiap untuk mengayuhnya.

"U'um," angguk Jaejoong. Tak lupa ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kekasihnya sekedar menjaga agar dirinya tak jatuh, bagaimanapun juga seingatnya ia jarang bahkan mungkin tak pernah naik sepeda.

Pemandangan kota Seoul pada malam hari terlihat begitu menakjubkan, cahaya lampu-lampu berwarna-warni seolah menandakan kota ini terus hidup, tak ada kata mati. Bagi Yunho ini merupakan hal biasa karena ia sendiri sering menyaksikannya setiap malam sehabis pulang bekerja. Lain halnya dengan Jaejoong, yeoja ini menatap kagum pemandangan di sekelilingnya, maklum saja ia tak pernah keluar rumah saat malam hari.

"Yun kita ke sana, ne? Eotte?" tunjuk Jaejoong pada sebuah kedai pinggir jalan yang menarik perhatiannya. Yunho tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggangguk yang membuat yeoja Kim itu tersenyum cerah. Segera ia tepikan sepedanya dan berjalan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong menuju kedai yang dimaksud sang kekasih.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja. Biar aku yang pesankan, ne Boo? Kau mau apa?" tanyanya.

"Tteokbokki, Yun. Ikut ne?"

"Ani. kau tunggu di sini saja, aku tak akan lama," janji Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong merengut kesal.

"Ikut~"

"Aniya, kau jaga saja sepedaku. Jangan sampai hilang, kalau hilang kita tak bisa pergi ke tempat yang aku janjikan, dan lebih parahnya aku tak bisa sekolah. Kalau aku tak bisa sekolah, otomatis aku tak dapat melihatmu dan kalau kau tak melihatku, kau akan merin-"

"Stop, stop! Arra, arra!" jawabnya ketus, menghentikan ocehan panjang Yunho yang membuatnya jengah.

**Cup**

"Jangan merengut seperti itu chagi. Jelek." Ledeknya lalu mengacak pelan rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Ya!" seru Jaejoong kesal. Percuma, namja musang itu telah melesat pergi sebelum Jaejoong sempat menyumpah serapahinya.

Yeoja cantik itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, tak diindahkannya lagi amanat kekasihnya untuk menjaga sepeda kesayangan kekasihnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho telah kembali dengan seporsi tteokbokki pesanan Jaejoong. "Kenapa hanya satu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku sedang tak ingin makan makanan itu," kilahnya 'dan jika aku membelinya, maka uangku tak akan cukup untuk membeli tiket masuk namsan,' tambahnya dalam hati. Sungguh, keinginan Jaejoong untuk membeli kue beras itu tak terlintas dalam pikirannya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya kejutannya sehingga ia tak membawa uang berlebih, dan lagi, kalau diingat-ingat tabungannya sebenarnya juga tak terlalu banyak. _-_

"Yunnie, aaaa.." Yunho menurut, ia membuka mulutnya dan Jaejoong langsung menyuapinya dengan sepotong panganan itu.

"Kita pergi?" tanya Yunho setelah yeoja-nya telah menghabiskan makanan yang ia beli tadi.

"Ne~" sahutnya riang. Keduanya berjalan riang menuju tempat sepeda Yunho berada, terlihat jelas baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tengah dilingkupi perasaan bahagia yang teramat sangat.

Namun perasaan itu rupanya tak berlangsung lama, keduanya menatap horror tempat Yunho terakhir kali memarkirkan sepedanya. Dengan perasaan takut, Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang berada di samping kanannya, terlihat mata bak musang itu masih memelototi tempat itu.

"Hi-hilang?!" gumamnya tak percaya, matanya menatap tajam Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" tanyanya penuh penekanan, terdengar jelas bahwa namja musang ini tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Aku..aku tak tahu," cicit yeoja itu.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TAK TAHU? BUKANKAH AKU TELAH MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENJAGA SEPEDAKU, EOH?" bentaknya keras.

"Mianhae.. mianhae.. hiks," satu isakan lolos dari bibir cherry yang tengah bergetar itu, ia sendiri tak menyangka kejadian ini akan menimpa mereka.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar, harusnya ia tak membentak kekasihnya ini. Namja itu menghela nafas, sedang Jaejoong masih menangis menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Boo, sudahlah. Aku minta maaf sudah membentakmu tadi, kita cari sama-sama, oke?" pintanya lembut.

"Hiks.. mianhae, mianhae.."

**Grepp**

"Ssstt.. sudahlah.. kita tanyakan sepeda itu pada ahjussi itu, ne? Mungkin saja beliau melihat sepedaku," ucap Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong. Yeoja itu mengangguk pelan, masih terlihat jejak air mata di pipinya, serta kedua matanya yang memerah akibat menangis.

"Ahjussi, apa anda melihat sebuah sepeda yang diparkir di sini?" tanya Yunho sopan pada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang lewat di depannya.

"Aku tak yakin apakah sepeda itu yang kau maksud, anak muda. Lebih baik kau ikuti aku," namja paruh baya itu membawa keduanya ke suatu gang sempit dengan pencahayaan yang kurang.

"Ini yang kau maksud?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah sepeda berwarna merah usang.

"Ne! Ini yang saya maksud," jawab Yunho seraya tersenyum lega.

"Eum, ahjussi.. kenapa sepeda ini bisa berada di sini?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Kau tahu? Sepedamu itu mengganggu pelangganku yang ingin masuk ke kedai, karena aku tak tahu siapa pemiliknya, makanya aku memindahkannya ke sini. Lain kali, jangan meninggalkan sepedamu di depan kedai milik orang lain, arraseo?"

"Ne, arraseo.." ucap keduanya bersamaan dengan perasaan malu, tentu saja.

"Jja, aku harus kembali ke kedai, mungkin istriku membutuhkanku. Aku pergi," pamit namja itu.

"Ne, kamsahamnida ahjussi.." Yunho dan Jaejoong membungkukkan sedikit badannya, lalu berjalan menuju sepeda Yunho.

**20:30 KST**

Yeah~ setidaknya waktu masih menujukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam, masih ada waktu untuk pasangan ini pergi ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Kajja," ajaknya dan langsung diangguki oleh Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka, Namsan Tower. Banyak pasangan muda seperti mereka yang berkunjung saat ini, hanya sekedar untuk menikmati waktu atau bahkan ada yang melamar pasangannya hingga sang yeoja menangis haru. Jaejoong yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa meringis kecil, ia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya dilamar oleh Yunho –sang kekasih– memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya merona.

"Kau kedinginan? Wajahmu memerah.." Jaejoong tersentak kaget, senampak itukah wajahnya yang merona?

"E-eung.." yeoja itu hanya bisa berdengung, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yunho mengambil inisiatif untuk menghangatkan Jaejoong dengan menggenggam tangannya dan meniup-niupnya dengan nafasnya yang hangat lalu kemudian membawanya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Masih dingin?"

"Ani," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yun.." panggilnya pelan.

"Ne?"

"I-itu.. aku ingin membeli gembok," mohonnya, oh lihatlah, sekarang Kim Jaejoong mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya yang tak bisa Yunho tolak.

"Gembok? Untuk apa, Boo?" tanya Yunho bingung, tak paham dengan maksud sang kekasih. Jaejoong merengut kesal, kenapa YunnieBear-nya harus lemot di saat seperti ini sih?

"Itu!" tunjuknya pada stand yang menjual berbagai macam gembok dengan bentuk yang beragam pula. Yunho mengangguk paham, dengan gemas Jaejoong menarik namjanya menuju tempat yang ia maksud. Tampak sekali jika yeoja ini sangat antusias dengan tradisi unik ini.

"Yang merah atau kuning, Yun?" Jaejoong menyodorkan dua buah gembok berbentuk hati, menyuruh Yunho untuk memilihnya.

"Yang merah.." pilih Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum senang, segera ia membayar untuk dua buah gembok berwarna merah.

"Ini.." Ia memberikan Yunho sebuah gembok, "Tulislah harapanmu."

"Apa harapanmu?" tanya Yunho saat dirinya sudah selesai menuliskan keinginannya.

"Hmm... hanya harapan sederhana namun akan sangat bahagia jika harapan ini terkabul," ungkap Jaejoong sambil menerawang, sedang Yunho tersenyum kecil. Kebahagiaan Jaejoong merupakan kebahagiaannya juga.

"Ayo kita pasang gembok ini,"

"Aish~ penuh, Yun.." keluhnya.

"Masih ada tempat.. jangan cemberut seperti itu," sahut Yunho sambil mencari-cari celah untuk memasang gembok mereka.

"Dapat!" serunya ketika ia menemukan secuil tempat yang ia cari. Segera saja ia memasang gembok berisi harapan miliknya dan juga milik Jaejoong.

"Aigoo.. yeppeuda~" kagum Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar-binar. Well, siapa yang menyangka kalau harapan mereka ternyata sama.

.

.

.

'**Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong, YEONGWONHI**

**Semoga kami selalu bersama dan saling mencintai hingga maut memisahkan.'**

Keinginan yang sederhana, namun jika itu semua terwujud pastinya akan sangat membahagiakan, aniya?

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

Bentar, saya mau ngakak dulu.. bwahahahaha XD apaan tuh? Endingnya ga jelas banget! Tapi, ini bikin endingnya sampe harus meres otak dulu(?) karena sejujurnya waktu ngerjakan chap1 belum ada gambaran gimana endingnya, xp /ditabok masal/ dan ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat dalam sejarah saya menulis ff .. yeay!(?)

Alur nya terlalu cepat kah? ._. maaf, jika mengecewakan.. udah apdet lama, mengecewakan pula /pundung/

Gomawo buat yang udah baca, apalagi sampai review, follow, dan favorite... aigooo x3 saya terharu.. karena saya pribadi merasa nih ff... rada gimana gitu(?) xD

**Special thanks for : ****flystyle024, jung. aiko, ****Nina317Elf, ****shileedaelee99, ****rinayunjaerina, ****Guest, ****my yunjaechun, ****littlecupcake noona, ****JungKimCaca, ****Himawari23, ****Maiapark, ****yourparadise  
**

Balasan review non-log in :

Guest : makasih semangatnya :) ini udah lanjut.. review lagi ne? :3

My yunjaechun : ini udah lanjut.. review lagi ne? :3

JungKimCaca : makasih sarannya ini udah lanjut.. review lagi ne? :3

Maiapark : aigoo chingu.. tega sekali kamu nuduh appa selingkuh T^T appa ga jahat kok.. Cuma.. yah.. gitu deh(?) hehe.. ini udah lanjut.. review lagi ne? :3

Akhir kata,

Review juseyoooo :3 /aegyo bareng Junchan/


End file.
